narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Asako
Background Asako was born to Uzumaki parents and remained the only child of that marriage. Her parents were extremely strict, only teaching her ninjutsu for self-defense. They hardly even let the girl out. At the age of 18, her parents finally relented and allowed her to get a job as a shopkeeper. It was then that she met a man by the name of Nakakawa Jirou. She hit it off well with Jirou and the two dated for a few years, much to her parents' chagrin. They finally became engaged when Asako was 20 years old. It was then that Jirou's true colors began to show. He soon became harsh and was often drunk. Asako still saw the man she loved within him and remained by his side, despite her parents' warnings. One night as Asako was closing up shop, Jirou came to see her. He was completely wasted and Asako tried sending him home, but he did not relent. Instead, her forced himself on her and forever changed Asako's persona. She immediately told her parents and others what happened, but was met with no sympathy, only blame. Unable to continue living with spiteful eyes upon her, Asako lost control. First, she killed her mother and father, for never letting her experience true life and for blaming her for the rape. Next, she killed Jirou for raping her. After committing the murders, Asako fled the village and began travelling. Each village she set up shop in, she found herself with the urge to kill and did kill. Eventually, Asako joined the Akatsuki and became the secretary to Yenma, one of the ring bearers. It was then that she became acquainted with Hazama, the Godaime Otokage. With the help of Hazama she was able to get over her fear of touch. At one point, she became Hazama's lover and tool, completing tasks for him. It was on a return from one of these tasks that she met the man that would forever change her life; the Uzumaki clan leader, Shinko. Her intent was to lure Shinko back to the Akatsuki by sleeping with him, but he was not tricked. Instead, he convinced her to abandon the Akatsuki and live among other Uzumaki like herself. Asako soon found this necessary when she realized that she was pregnant by him. After leaving the Akatsuki, Asako gave birth to twins, Rida and Kibo, while searching for the distraught Shinko, who had lost his bijuu. She took the children to Uzushiogakure, keeping their paternity a secret. She would then raise them on her own, working many hours to give them a decent life. She soon began to realize that she was extremely sick. It had turned out, that she had cystic fibrosis and had let it go for too long. Around this time, she also learned that Shinko had died, leaving her in a small bout of depression. Desperate to insure that her children would be taken care of when she died, she left them in the care of her friend, Zhao, and returned to Hazama. Signing over her life to him for the care and well-being of the twins, she unintentionally signed that Kibo and Rida would become Hazama's loyal shinobi when they reached a certain age. Word was sent to Zhao that Asako had died. In fact, she is still alive, only waiting for her death. Category:Female